taekai: side story suster i'm in love
by BQ18290
Summary: side story suster i'm in love! taekai. taemin gs. support cast luhan kyungsoo!gs minho yuri. NC! kisah taemin yang tidak disetujui calon mertuanya karena profesinya sebagai suster membawanya kepada hubungannya yang baru dengan kai


**Warning!** Genderswicth

**Disclaimer: **They are not belongs to me, Don't copy paste, this authorization is belongs to me.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Taemin mendapat jaga siang, jadi ia baru pulang pada pukul Sembilan malam. Untungnya besok ia mendapat jadwal jaga malam, sehingga ia bisa beristirahat lebih panjang. Taemin bahkan sudah menyiapkan agenda untuk ke salon esok hari karena sudah lama ia tidak memanjakan tubuh dan rambutnya.

Setelah mengganti pakaian, Taemin pun bergegas pulang. Kondisi jalanan Beijing di malam hari adalah hal yang paling di hindari Taemin. Taemin tidak hanya takut dengan kasus kriminalitas yang memang kerap kali terjadi di malam hari. Tapi Taemin juga takut dengan makhluk halus seperti hantu.

Setiap jaga malam Taemin pasti akan selalu menempel pada satu orang suster yang jaga juga pada hari itu, dulu Kyungsoo yang sering menjadi korbannya. Setelah Kyungsoo tidak bekerja di Rumah Sakit, Taemin lebih sering menempeli Fei atau Jia yang memang mempunyai mental yang cukup bagus jika berurusan soal hantu.

Biasanya Taemin akan pulang dengan Kyungsoo atau mantan kekasihnya Dokter Minho yang memang mempunyai apartemen dengan arah yang sama dengannya. Namun hari ini Minho mendapatkan jaga malam, dan Kyungsoo? tidak usah ditanya lagi. Ia sudah bahagia dengan keluarga barunya pikir Taemin.

'Tuhan tolonglah aku' pinta Taemin dalam hati,

Ketika keluar dari lobby, Punggung Taemin ditepuk oleh seseorang dan seseorang itu ternyata,

"Kai? Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Taemin heran.

Kenapa Pria ini suka muncul tiba-tiba di Rumah Sakit ini pikir Taemin.

"Sudah makan malam?" Tanya Kai tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Taemin sebelumnya.

Taemin hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Kalau begitu ayo, aku akan mentraktirmu!" Ujar Kai riang.

Taemin hanya pasrah saja ketika Kai menarik tangannya dan mendudukan dirinya di mobil mewah Kai.

"Kau ingin makan apa?" Tanya Kai sambil memakai seatbeltnya dan menyalakan mesin mobil.

"Terserah," Jawab Taemin pada akhirnya, Kai pun langsung tancap gas hingga mobil sport itu membelah jalanan malam Beijing.

Taemin tidak memikirkan kemana Pria ini akan membawanya, asalkan diantar dengan selamat sampai apartemennya itu sudah membuatnya merasa lega. Tuhan langsung mengirimkan malaikat penolongnya rupanya.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, di restaurant khas perancis yang mempunyai dekorasi indah nan elegant. Taemin merasa seperti sedang kencan saja.

Setelah memilih tempat duduk dekat jendela, Taemin dan Kai mulai memesan makanan. Taemin memesan Mac n Cheese sedangkan Kai memesan Farfalle Pasta serta Grilled Wings dan orange juice sebagai minumnya.

"Jadi, apa tujuanmu membawaku kesini?" Tanya Taemin setelah pelayan mengambil buku menu mereka.

"Wah, kau memang hebat! Selalu bisa menebak jalan pikiranku." Seru Kai girang.

"Kau selalu datang jika terjadi sesuatu atau ingin sesuatu Kai." Ujar Taemin setengah menyindir.

"Ah, baiklah. Tapi kau harus berjanji untuk tidak membuat tanganku terjepit lagi oke?" Tanya Kai melucu.

"Aku janji untuk tidak menjepit tanganmu. Tapi…. " Taemin malah mengambil garpu yang ada di depannya, "Aku tidak berjanji untuk tidak menusuk tanganmu dengan garpu ini."

Kai pun tertawa yang membuat Taemin ikut tersenyum, rasa lelahnya setelah bekerja hilang sudah karena Kai yang pandai membawa suasana.

"Aku serius kali ini." Ujar Kai yang telah mengubah ekspresinya.

"Baiklah aku akan meletakan garpu ini agar tidak terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan."

"Kyungsoo akan pergi ke Canada."

"Apa?!" Tanya Taemin dengan sedikit memekik.

"Bisnis kami sedang sediki bermasalah. Kris, Luhan akan pergi kesana untuk membereskannya."

"Tapi kenapa Kyungsoo harus-"

Ucapan Taemin menggantung begitu saja karena ia baru ingat tentang Zi Qin. Kalau begitu wajar saja jika Kyungsoo ikut.

"Aku sudah berjanji kepada Kyungsoo untuk membawamu ke bandara besok. Apa kau mau?"

"Tentu saja! Sahabat macam apa aku ini jika tidak mengantarnya." Ujar Taemin gemas

"Bagus, bersiaplah dan dandan yang cantik oke?"

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya di bandara,

"Kau sangat beruntung Kyung, mereka menyayangimu." Kata Temin.

Kyungsoo memeluk Taemin erat. "Terimakasih sudah mau mengantarku Tae, maafkan aku jika aku baru memeberitahumu."

"Itu lebih baik daripada kau pergi tanpa pamit kau tahu? Kalau sampai itu terjadi aku tidak yakin tangan temanmu masih utuh saat memberiku kabar itu."

Kyungsoo terkekeh geli dalam dekapan Taemin.

"Sedang membicarakanku ya?" Itu suara Kai.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri Tuan!" Sahut Taemin kesal.

"Jangan galak begitu nona, kau seharusnya berterimakasih kepadaku karena sudah menjadi supir pribadimu untuk menjemput dan mengantarmu kesini."

Taemin hanya memberengutkan mukanya tidak terima,

"Ku mohon jagalah dia selama aku pergi Kai." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi Kyung." Sahut Taemin tidak terima

"Coba kau mengaca nona, mukamu seperti anak Senior High."

"Diamlah!"

Kyungsoo hanya geleng geleng kepala melihat kedua temannya ini.

"Your wish is my command," Ujar Kai sambil memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Terimakasih Kai," Ujar Kyungsoo memeluk Kai balik menghiraukan dua orang yang ada disana yang langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari kedua orang yang sedang berpelukan itu.

"Jagalah dirimu baik-baik, sesekali aku aka kesana untuk mengunjungi kalian."

Setelah mereka melepaskan pelukan, Kai pun bergantian memeluk ketiga sahabatnya yang lain dengan wejangan yang sama.

"Sampai Jumpa!"

.

.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Kai selama seminggu ini untuk mengantar jemput Taemin ke Rumah Sakit, ia tentunya tidak ingin mengecewakan Kyungsoo yang sudah mempercayakan sahabatnya itu padanya.

Seperti biasa jika Taemin pulang malam maka Kai akan menunggu gadis itu di lobby Rumah Sakit. Lalu kemudian makan bersama dan mengantarkan Taemin pulang ke apartemennya.

Setelah setengah jam menunggu akhirnya orang yang ia nantikan muncul juga. Wajah gadis itu sangat sumringah yang membuat Kai ikut tertawa Taemin benar-benar seperti anak Senior High batinnya.

Tiba-tiba saja gadis itu duduk disamping Kai dan menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Kai.

"Kau kenapa sih?" Tanya Kai yang dijawab dengan senyuman sumringahnya.

"Tidak habis mengurus mayat kan?" Tanya Kai horror.

"Tentu saja tidak!" Jawab Taemin kesal.

"Habisnya senyumu mengerikan sih." Ucapan Kai barusan membuat Taemin kesal dan memukul Kai main-main.

"Maaf, Permisi."

Kai menoleh kearah sumber suara dan melihan sepasang muda mudi berada di depannya. Jika dilihat dari seragamnya sepertinya keduanya adalah dokter.

"Tae, Karena kau sahabat Minho, kurasa kau orang pertama yang harus kami beritahu." Kemudian Perempuan itu mengeluarkan sebuah amplop yang terdapat tinta emas diatasnya. Tanpa diberitahupun Kai tahu jika itu adalah sebuah undangan

Kai melihat tubuh Taemin yang menegang saat diberi undangan itu. Tinta emas disana tercetak jelas nama Choi Minho dan Kwon Yuri.

"Kami akan menikah bulan depan, kuharap kau bisa datang. Kau juga bisa mengajak kekasihmu itu." Ujar Yuri sambil menunjuk kearah Kai.

"Tentu saja kami akan datang!" Ujar Kai santai. Mencoba mengalihakn perhatian gadis itu dari Taemin yang masih terbengong menerima undangan itu.

Kai juga melihat jika lelaki dihadapannya terus-menerus memandang Taemin meski wanita itu tidak mengarahkan wajahnya sama sekali ke pria itu. Wajah Pria itu juga menyiratkan rasa bersalah, atau malah menyesal.

Kai hanya mengendikan bahunya cuek.

"Oke sayang, sekarang waktunya kita pergi!" Ujar Kai sambil mengapit lengan Taemin di lengannya.

"Maaf, kami harus permisi dulu." Pamit Kai sopan.

Kai masih menggandeng tangan Taemin sampai tempat parkir, Gadis itu masih terdiam di tempatnya seperti patung meskipun Kai telah masuk mobil dan menyalakannya. Kai tahu jika ada sesuatu yang tidak beres pun menarik tubuh Taemin dan mendudukan gadis itu di kursi penumpang serta memakaikan seatbeltnya.

"Sekarang kita mau makan dimana?" Tanya Kai mencoba memecah suasanan tidak enak ini.

"Aku tidak lapar, aku ingin pulang." Kai mendengar suara Taemin yang bergetar, ditambah ia melihat butiran air yang berada diatas undangan di pangkuan Taemin. Kai yakin gadis itu sedang menangis. Walaupun Kai lapar, tapi ia tetap mengantarkan Taemin ke apartemennya.

"Ijinkan aku masuk ke apartemenmu."

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Taemin ketus.

"Untuk delivery service. Jika aku memesan ketika sudah sampai apartemenku pasti aku akan mati kelaparan di tengah jalan."

"Berlebihan." Taemin mencibir.

"Siapa yang membuat waktu makan malamku terlambat hah? Semua itu karena aku menunggumu tahu." Sahut Kai tidak terima.

Tamin pun akhirnya melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan Kai yang pasti akan mengikutinya dari belakang.

.

Taemin baru saja selesai mandi dan ia menemukan Kai yang sedang duduk santai di sofa nya sambil menyantap ayam goreng dan Cola.

"Makanlah, jangan sok-sokan diet. Badanmu sudah kurus tau." Ujar Kai mencoba membuat pertikaian yang biasa mereka lakukan.

Namun Kai tidak mendapatkan balasan ucapan pedas Taemin. Gadis itu ikut duduk di sebelahnya dan mulai menyantap ayam goreng pesanan Kai itu.

"Jadi? Siapa pria itu?" Tanya Kai to the point yang membuat Taemin melemparkan tatapan bertanya.

"Pria yang memberikan undangan tadi. Kau langsung murung setelahnya. Padahal sebelumnya kau sangat girang."

Taemin menghentikan kunyahannya, ia tahu Kai pasti akan menyadarinya. Cepat atau lambat semuanya pasti akan ketahuan. Maka dari itu Taemin memutuskan untuk menceritakannya.

"Dia …. Mantan kekasih sekaligus sahabatku." Jawab Taemin.

"Well, friendzone memang sangat menyakitkan. Untung saja Luhan dan Kris laki-laki, walaupun Luhan cantik." Ujar Kai mencoba melawak.

Usaha Kai berhasil, Taemin sedikit mengangkat sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum.

"Kami tidak terjebak dalam friendzone, kami memulai hubungan kami sebagai sepasang kekasih. Namun orang tua Minho tidak menyetujui hubungan kami karena aku seorang suster. Orang tuanya menginginkan seorang dokter sebagai menantunya. Mulai saat itu aku meutuskan hubungan kami, dan kami bersikap sebagai sahabat baik." Ujar Taemin jujur.

Kai masih memperhatikan gadis di depannya ini, air mata mulai menggenangi kedua matanya.

"Tapi tidak ada sahabat yang saling mencintai bahkan sampai tidur bersama bukan?" Setelah itu air mata Taemin tidak dapat dibendung lagi. Gadis itu mulai menangis terisak hebat. Kai mengikuti nalurinya untuk merengkuh gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya, dan gadis itu tidak menolak.

"Aku bukanlah wanita baik-baik dan polos seperti Kyungsoo. tapi aku juga bukan seorang jalang yang tidur dengan setiap lelaki. Aku hanya melakukannya dengan Minho. Waktu itu kami pertamakali melakukannya sebelum orang tua Minho menolak hubungan kami."

"Aku hancur karena hubunganku dengan orang yang aku cintai harus kandas hanya karena standar profesi. Aku sakit ketika harus bertingkah sebagai sahabatnya di depan semua orang. Bahkan di kantor pun tidak ada yang tahu jika kami pernah menjalin hubungan, termasuk Kyungsoo. "

Taemin mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Kai. Gadis itu masih terisak hebat di dalam pelukan Kai.

"Minho tidak pernah membicarakan apapun kepadaku tentang pernikahannya."

"Mungkin ia takut kau akan terluka." Untuk pertamakalinya setelah Taemin bercerita panjang lebar Kai memberi respon.

"Jika seperti ini yang ada aku jauh lebih terluka!" Teriak Taemin dengan isakan yang semakin keras.

Kai kembali mengeratkan pelukannya kembali, mereka terus berpelukan sampai Taemin jatuh tertidur dipelukannya.

Kai akhirnya memindahkan gadis itu ke kamarnya setelah mendengar dengkuran halus Taemin. Gadis itu pasti terlalu lelah menangis.

.

.

Hari ini yang Kai tahu Taemin sedang lepas atau tidak ada jadwal jaga di rumah sakit jadi ia bisa bersantai sedikit di apartementnya untuk mencoba Wine baru kiriman kliennya dari Korea.

Kai sebenarnya sedikit mengkhawatirkan Taemin karena ia meninggalkan gadis itu begitu saja setelah ia terlelap dan tidur di kasur empuknya. Kai mencoba menepis beberapa pikiran buruknya seperti gadis itu mencoba bunuh diri karena frustasi atau melakukan hal-hal gila lain misalnya.

Kai mendesah frustasi karena pikirannya tidak lepas dari gadis itu, untuk menenangkannya perasaannya Kai mencoba menelepon gadis itu sambil terus bergumam 'dia pasti baik-baik saja'.

Sudah dua kali Kai menghubungi gadis itu namun tetap tidak mendapat jawaban. Kai semakin panik. Kyungsoo pasti akan marah padanya jika ia membiarkan sahabatnya bunuh diri. Oleh karena itu Kai langsung bergegas berganti baju untuk mengecek langsung ke apartemennya.

Setelah berganti baju Kai pun mencoba menelopn Taemin lagi untuk memastikan, betapa bersyukurnya ia ketika telepon itu diangkat.

"Astaga Taemin kau hampir membuatku jantungan!" Teriak Kai frustasi sekaligus lega. Namun perasaan lega Kai tidak bertahan lama ketika terdengar suara dari sebrang.

"Maaf Tuan, pemilik handphone ini sedang tidak sadarkan diri di meja bar kami."

Kai memijat pelipisnya yang terasa pening, "Berikan alamatnya,"

.

.

Kai akhirnya membawa Taemin yang tidak sadarkan diri ke apartementnya, karena ia tidak tahu password apartement Taemin.

Sepertinya gadis itu mabuk berat, Kai pun membaringkan tubuh Taemin di ranjangnya dan Kai mulai mengganti bajunya menjadi baju rumahan. Ia hanya memakasi boxer dan kaos oblong. Kai pun mulai menonton tv sambil menyantap ayam goreng dan wine yang diberikan oleh kliennya itu.

Setelah malam larut, Kai mulai mematikan televisi dan beranjak ke kamarnya, Kai sedikit kaget dengan kondisi Taemin yang sudah bangun tapi setengah sadar. Gadis itu memasang tampang menggoda dan mulai melepas kancing kemejanya satu persatu sehingga memperlihatkan bra berwarna hitam dibaliknya.

Kai menelan ludahnya gugup, sebanyak apa sih Taemin minum di bar tadi sampai berkelakuan seperti ini.

Taemin kemudian mulai beranjak berdiri dan menghampiri Kai,

"Jadi Minho, bisakah kau membatalkan pernikahanmu itu?" Tanyanya sambil tertawa serak.

Sial, sial, sial batin Kai. Kenapa Taemin harus mabuk dan kenapa kakinya malah membawanya ke tempat ini umpat Kai dalam hati.

Taemin mulai membuat pola-pola tidak teratur di dada Kai yang membuat napas Kai semakin memberat.

"Aku bukan Minho Tae, hentikan." Ujar Kai sambil menahan tangan Taemin yang terus-terusan membuat pola abstrak di dadanya.

Taemin pun tertawa kencang, "Lalu jika bukan Minho kau siapa hah? Yuri?"

"Kau terlalu mabuk Tae-mmh," Kai tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya karena Taemin yang mencium bibirnya dengan panas, Kai yang mulai tergoda pun membalas ciuman Taemin tak kalah panas, namun Kai menghentikan ciumannya saat merasakan cairan asin yang terasa pada bibirnya. Ia melihat Taemin menangis. Tak lama gadis itu memukul-mukul dada Kai sambil terus menggumamkan kata 'kau jahat'.

Kai kemudian keluar kamar meniggalkan Taemin yang merosot ke lantai dengan tangisan memilukannya.

Kai keluar kamar dan mengambil gelas yang berisi cairan bening dan langsung meminumnya habis dalam sekali tenggak karena merasa 'panas', Cairan yang ia kira air putih itu ternyata memiliki rasa yang sedikit asing. Kai merutuki kebodohan dirinya yang salah mengambil gelas yang berisi air putih dengan vodka.

Kepalanya mulai terasa pening dan berkunang-kunang sekarang. Sial efek wine plus vodka yang barusan ia tenggak langsung terasa. Kai dapat mentolerir alkohol dengan kadar tinggi sebetulnya. Namun jika meminum wine dan vodka dalam waktu yang berdekatan ia tidak pernah mencobanya.

Kai merasa tubuhnya panas, ia mulai melepaskan kaos yang melekat ditubuhnya hingga ia topless.

Dengan sedikit limbung Pria itu masuk ke kamarnya yang masih terdapat Taemin disana, Taemin masih menundukan wajahnya.

"Kyungh.." Ujar Kai, kesadarannnya diambang batas sekarang, ia melihat sosok perempuan yang sedang meringkuk di kamarnya dan ia pikir itu Kyungsoo.

Kai langsung menghampiri perempuan itu, karena tubuhnya yang memanas dengan gairah yang memuncak Kai mulai menciumi perempuan itu dan tangannya mulai berani bergerilya menurunkan cup bra yang membuat payudara sintal itu terlihat. Dan tangannya mulai memainkannya

"Shhh.. Minhh.." Desah Taemin, Taemin maish mengira jika Kai itu Minho karena pengaruh alkohol.

Entah bagaimana, tanpa mengetahui siapa yang membuka pakaian siapa mereka sudah full naked sekarang.

Taemin mengerang penuh ekstasi bibawah tubuh Kai yang terus menghujam vaginanya dengan kejantanannya dengan kasar. Sekujur tubuh Taemin sudah dipenuhi bercak merah keunguan karena perbuatan Kai.

Mereka berdua meneguk bersama kenikmatan duniawi tanpa menyadari jika parter mereka bukanlah orang yang mereka pikirkan dan bayangkan.

Mereka berdua sibuk memberikan kenikmatan satu sama lain, saling mendesah, berkedut, membasahi, untuk mencapai puncak kenikmatan mereka bersama.

Gerakan kai semakin tidak teratur yang membuat Taemin semakin mendesah tidak karuan,

"Ahhh, Closeehh" Teriak Taemin.

"Tunggu..Bersamaaahh.."

"Akhhhh Minhoooo!"

"Ahhh, Kyunnnghh!"

Mereka berdua sama-sama mencapai kenikmatan dengan menyebutkan nama orang lain.

Keesokan paginya Taemin terbangun dengan kepala yang berputar, dan tubuh bagian bawahnya terasa sakit. Tubuhnya bahkan sulit untuk digerakan.

Kai yang menyadari pergerakan di sekitarnya pun ikut membuka matanya meski belum sadar sepenuhnya. Keduanya masih mengumpulkan nyawa mereka sampai utuh.

Taemin sedikit memekik kaget menemukan Kai yang berada di sampingnya dalam keadaan telanjang, Taemin tidak akan menebak apa yang terjadi semalam karena tubuh Kai dan dirinya yang masih terhubung sudah menjelaskan semuanya.

Kai juga sama kagetnya dengan Taemin yang membuat benda yang sudah bersarang semalaman di sana terlepas begitu saja, membuat Taemin sedikit mendesah,

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kai panik.

"Kurasa keadaan ini sudah menjelaskan semuanya." Ujar Taemin santai.

Kai bukanlah seorang perjaka yang belum pernah meneguk kenikmatan dunia yang bernama seks, hanya saja Kai selalu memilih selektif patner seks dalam melakukannya. Ia tidak pernah mengalami namanya 'kelepasan' seperti semalam. Apalagi orang yang ditidurinya adalah Taemin, sahabat Kyungsoo. Kai merutuki dirinya sendiri. Kyungsoo pasti akan marah padanya.

Kepala Taemin masih berputar, ia mencoba mendudukan dirinya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di kepala ranjang

"Maaf, semalam aku mabuk." Ujar Kai dengan raut wajah bersalahnya.

"Aku juga mabuk semalam, ini hal yang tidak disengaja bukan?"

"Iya, tapi ka-"

"Sudahlah lagipula aku bukan seorang perawan." Ujar Taemin tegas yang membuat Kai menutup mulutnya.

"Kita lupakan saja hal ini, toh aku juga tidak ingat apa saja yang sudah kita lakukan."

Kai pun menganggukan kepalanya mencoba memahami perempuan aneh disampingnya ini.

Taemin mencoba turun dari ranjang namun yang ada tubuhnya hampir limbung karena nyeri di bagian selangkangannya.

"Akh!"

Kai yang melihat hal itu pun segera turun dari ranjang dan mengenakan boxer nya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Kai sambil menghampiri perempuan itu.

"Aku ingin membersihkan diri ke kamar mandi. Tapi aku tidak bisa berjalan."

Kai pun langsung menggendong Taemin ala bridal style tanpa memakaikan kain penghalang apapun untuk menutupi polos itu. Taemin pun mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Kai. Kai mencoba dengan sangat keras untuk tetap memakai akal sehatnya agar tidak menyerang Taemin lagi.

"Kau bermain kasar ya?" Tanya Taemin

"Melihat dari kondisi tubuhmu sekarang, kurasa ya."

.

.

Kai dan Taemin menjalani hari-hari mereka seperti biasa. Mereka benar-benar sepakat untuk melupakan kejadian hari itu.

Kai berperan sebagai kekasih yang baik untuk Taemin pada saat pesta pernikahan Dokter Minho. Dengan anggun Taemin berjalan di acara pernikahan tersebut dan member selamat kepada Minho dan keluarganya yang masih memandangnya dengan sinis. Beberapa kali perempuan itu sedikit limbung waktu berjalan di pernikahan itu kalau saja Kai tidak menahan beban tubuhnya, walaupun sudah latihan berkali-kali dan sudah menangis berhari-hari agar air matanya pada hari h sudah kering. Kai sampai mentertawakan kekonyolan perempuan itu.

Beberapa hari setelah pernikahan itu pun Taemin masih menghabiskan harinya untuk menangisi Minho di Apartemennya. Sesekali Kai datang menjenguk untuk mengajaknya pergi atau bahkan hanya untuk menemani Taemin beradu mulut yang selalu berakhir dengan insiden pemukulan secara sepihak oleh Taemin.

Tak terasa sudah hampir dua bulan mereka dekat seperti ini, untuk Kai sendiri menggangu Taemin sudah seperti jadwal hariannya bahkan kebiasaannya. Sekarang sudah tiga hari Kai tidak menemui perempuan itu karena harus mengurus beberapa meeting di Shanghai.

Sebagai kejutan Kai sudah membawa satu bucket ayam dan sebotol Cola untuk mereka nikmati bersama. Ah, menonton film horror juga sepertinya asik pikir Kai.

Kai langsung masuk ke Apartement Taemin karena memang perempuan itu sudah memberitahunya jikalau terjadi sesuatu yang mendesak Kai tidak perlu repo-repot nantinya.

Kai sengaja tidak menghasilkan banyak suara untuk membuat kejutan, setelah memastikan tidak suara keran air yang menyala Kai mengetuk pintu kamar Taemin dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya seperti biasa.

Kai melihat Taemin yang terburu-buru memasukan sesuatu ke laci meja riasnya dan langsung pura-pura merapihkan rambutnya.

"Kau datang," Ujar Taemin mencoba untuk tenang.

"Ya, apakah kau tidak senang?" Tanya Kai yang disambut senyuman manis Taemin.

Taemin pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk menghampiri Kai dan mencoba mengajak Pria itu keluar kamarnya.

"Kau gugup Tae," Ujar Kai sambil menghentikan tarikan tangan Taemin.

"Gugup? T-tidak. A-aku tidak gugup!" Ujar Taemin sedikit tergagap,

Kai memandang Taemin dengan tampang yang menyelidik.

"Ah, kau pasti punya kekasih baru ya makannya kau gugup dan menyembunyikan fotonya dilacimu?" Tanya Kai dengan seringai jahilnya.

"Ah, ituu.. ya. Itu benar." Jawab Taemin pada akhirnya. Kai langsung melesat cepat kearah laci itu dan membukanya.

Tamin terkesiap kaget dan langsung mengejar Kai sambil berteriak 'Jangan'. Namun terlambat karena Kai sudah menemukan benda yang Taemin sembunyikan tadi.

Bukannya foto kekasih Taemin, Kai malah menemukan sebuah alat tes kehamilan yang bergaris dua, pertanda jika positif hamil. Seringai jahil di wajah Kai luntur sudah digantikan dengan tatapan nyalang yang membuat Taemin sedikit takut.

"Milik siapa ini?" Tanya Kai dingin.

Taemin masih mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat.

"Jawab pertanyaanku ini milik siapa!" Suara teriakan Kai memenuhi isi kamar.

"Milikku." Cicit Taemin.

"Apakah.. kau mengandung anakku?" Kini pertanyaan Kai terdengar sedikit lembut meski masih menggunakan nada dingin.

"Sudahlah kita bisa melupakannya," Ujar Taemin sambil mengambil alat tes kehamilan itu di tangan Kai.

"Bagaimana bisa melupakan hal sepenting ini? Kau mengandung anakku!" Teriak Kai.

"Lalu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan hah?! Kita sama-sama tidak sadar saat melakukannya.!" Taemin balas teriak.

"Aku akan menikahimu." Jawab Kai tegas.

"Kau pasti bercanda. Aku tidak ingin menikah dengan orang yang mencintai sahabatku." Ejek Taemin dengan tawa garingnya.

"Lantas apa yang akan kau lakukan?!"

"Aku bisa mengurusnya sendiri, atau … menikahi Pria lain."

Jawaban Taemin memukul telak hati Kai. Semudah itukah permasalahan ini dimata Taemin? Sungguh Kai tak habis pikir.

"Kau tidak bisa menikahi siapapun selain aku karena itu anakku!"

"Bagaimana jika Kyungsoo juga mencintaimu hah?!" Teriak Taemin frustasi, bulir air mata yang sudah ditahannya sejak tadi mulai berjatuhan.

Kai terdiam.

"Bagaimana jika kalian sama-sama saling mencintai?!"

Tubuh Taemin merosot ke bawah, "jika kalian saling mencintai aku tidak ingin menjadi penghalang kebahagiaan kalian." Lirih Taemin yang masih dapat di dengar oleh Kai.

Kai masih mematung di tempatnya.

"Pergilah ke Canda, temui Kyungsoo dan nyatakan perasaanmu. Jika ia menerimamu maka aku akan pergi dari hidup kalian. Jika tidak … kita bisa menikah."

Kai pun ikut berjongkok dan memeluk tubuh Taemin yang masih bergetar hebat.

Kai tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, Sebagai Pria tentunya ia ingin bertanggung jawab meskipun mereka melakukannya dalam keadaan mabuk. Benih yang ada di dalam rahim Taemin tetaplah anaknya. Namun jika Taemin sendiri yang menolaknya seperti ini Kai juga bingung. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menyusul Kyungsoo ke Canada.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Kai? Sepertinya sangat penting." Tanya Kyungsoo.

Mereka sekarang berada di balkon rumah Kris di lantai 2. Keduanya saling berhadapan,

"Maafkan aku," Lirih Kai

"Untuk?" Tanya Kyungsoo heran.

"Untuk mencintaimu, dan menghamili sahabatmu." Tanpa terasa air mata mulai menetes di pipi Pria itu.

"Apa maksudmu?! Apa yang terjadi pada Taemin" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada tinggi.

Disana Kai menceritakan semuanya tentang Minho, awal mula mereka bisa melakukannya, Taemin yang menyembunyikan kehamilannya hingga ia mengetahuinya sendiri, dan tentang tujuannya ke Canada.

"Dan Kau masih menuruti perkataannya?" Tanya Kyungsoo tak habis pikir.

"Jika aku tidak menurutinya untuk menyusulmu kesini maka aku tidak akan mempunyai kesempatan lagi untuk bicara padanya. Taemin begitu keras kepala." Ujar Kai sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Aku tidak mencintaimu," Jawab Kyungsoo dingin.

"Setibanya kita di Beijing kau harus mengatakan hal itu pada Taemin, aku tidak mencintaimu dan kalian bisa menikah."

Mata Kyungsoo mulai berkaca-kaca, kenapa Taemin begitu memikirkan kebahagiaan dirinya sedangkan jelas-jelas dia jauh lebih membutuhkan Kai disbanding dirinya.

"Kyung, bisakah kau memenuhi permintaan terakhirku?"

Kyungsoo tidak merespon namun Kai tahu gadis itu mendengarkannya.

"Izinkan aku memelukmu sebagai orang yang mencintaimu untuk terakhir kalinya, setelah ini aku akan melangkah ke depan bersama Taemin dan mengubur jauh-jauh perasaanku terhadapmu."

Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju dan Kai langsung memeluk Kyungsoo erat dengan lelehan air mata. Dan pada saat itulah Luhan melihat mereka yang menimbulkan banyak kesalahpahaman setelahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Author Note's

Hehehehe ini side story dari suster I'm in love. Udah kejawab kan waktu itu apa yang Kai omongin ke Kyungsoo?

Semoga kalian ga penasaran lagi ya.

Jangan lupa untuk klik tombol review ya.

See you in next story!

.


End file.
